For transportation of various golf clubs in a golf bag, a golf cart termed a "caddy" is generally used. Despite a few differences, these equipments possess a similar basic structure. They consist of a base frame, equipped with a sliding handle and with two laterally arranged, freely rotatable running wheels, which receives the golf bag. Such a golf cart can be raised and then rests stably on the underpart of its frame and on its two running wheels. The golf cart can also be tilted backwards and can then conveniently travel on its running wheels for transportation.
The golf clubs, together with the further equipment transported on the the golf cart, make up a considerable weight. Apart from this, golf courses are often laid out on hilly land. Because of this, there has increasingly been a changeover to the use of a golf cart driven by a battery-operated auxiliary motor. Such golf carts are three-wheeled. Besides the golf bag, they carry a battery and the drive motor which drives the two rear, laterally arranged wheels; the third wheel, arranged centrally at the the front, is mounted to rotate freely. There are also golf carts which, for transportation reasons, are comparably constructed with folding wheels [and] dismountable.
The conventional hand golf cart is not made superfluous by a golf cart driven by an auxiliary motor, since the motor-driven golf cart cannot be used on a number of golf courses, or only with special permission, and not at all in competitions. The use of a motor-driven golf cart on flat golf courses is also felt to be unsporting and is rejected. The owner of a motor-driven golf cart must therefore often transport both golf carts, i.e., the hand golf cart also, in his car; this usually involves transportation problems.
Because of this, the object of the invention is to unite both functions in a golf cart, and thus to create a golf cart which is used like the conventional hand golf cart provided with a base frame and two laterally arranged running wheels, but can also be operated with a motor.